A las chicas les gustan
by Yui Aishimasu-Hiro
Summary: De momento, no le fue muy bien siendo lo que es. Ahora sabe que ser un nerd no es tan malo como pintaban. Menos estando en una ciudad como esa. IshidaXGogo. Live!Tadashi. En el Laboratorio, del Foro Ciudad de San Fransokyo.


**Dısçlaıмєя Applıєd**

Habían mil cosas que no sorprendían a Uryuu.

Una de ellas es que acabaran de conocer a un grupo de héroes, que de hecho parecían más ¨Power Rangers¨ que los protectores de su ciudad.

Lo que le sorprendió es que el hecho sucediera en Karakura. No es como si fuera poco común que pasaran locuras en la ciudad que vivió contra Aizen.

Es decir, había oído de ese equipo en las noticias, por eso tenía entendido que vivían en San Fransokyo. Realizaban sus actos de heroicidad y lucha contra el crimen allí, en una ciudad de Estados Unidos, no en Japón.

Pero una cosa era verlos librando batallas en televisión y otra distinta, era verlos combatir con secuestradores frente a sus ojos.

Otra cosa que le dejó patidifuso hace poco, fue que el mes anterior había sido encargado de recibir un premio en nombre de toda su clase, durante el Festival de Primavera. ¡La primera y única vez que ganaba un premio costoso! En grupo, realmente, sin contar que el premio le pertenecía a su clase.

Pases de viaje, que incluían boletos de avión y hotel pagado, para alumnos y profesor, con destino a ¡Sorpresa! **esa** ciudad.

En ese instante, hubo algo que no le cuadró y entonces vio al grupo de personas que fueron las otras encargadas de anunciar el premio, en nombre de la famosísima ITSF o Instituto Tecnológico de San Fransokyo.

No fue difícil unir piezas. **Primero** porque se aseguró investigando los trabajos de los universitarios y pudo ver claramente que tres de ellos concordaban con varios trajes, **segundo** porque los susodichos habían llegado a último momento a la ceremonia y se veían agitados, sin poder aparentar bien.

Todos menos **ella.** **Como siempre.**

Pasaron los días y se reencontraron. De una manera al estilo Karakura, ya que tuvieron a un hollow que los había perseguido hasta San Fransokyo y debieron dar explicaciones a los miembros del equipo de USA.

Luego de visitar la Universidad y los alrededores, todos se dirigieron a The Lucky Cat. Un café que había sido llenado por todos los estudiantes. ¡Vaya casualidad, que además le pertenecía a uno de los miembros de ese equipo! O a dos, mejor dicho. Quizás tres, contando el robot.

A los pocos minutos, la misma dueña fue la que bajó las luces, como si pretendiera que con eso el lugar se transformara en un antro o un club bailable.

Por un lado estaban platicando Ichigo, Rukia y Honey Lemon, junto a los dos faltantes. Aunque, nunca mejor dicho, Tadashi estaba entretenido acaparando a Orihime para él solito.

Amor a primera vista... De sus poderes —pensaba Ishida, preguntándose dónde habría ido el menor de todos y su robot. Había visto que llegaba tamaña gente y Hiro dijo que se estaba aburriendo.

Todos metidos en sus asuntos, no notaron cómo el chico escapó de la muchedumbre. De algún modo había conocido a la hermana de Kurosaki, y de seguro los dos jugaban futbol en alguna zona cercana. Karin había venido junto a su familia, pues la escuela había asignado a Isshin como supervisor, aunque eso olía a lavado de cerebro shinigami, pero el Quincy no se quejaba.

De manera irremediable, sus ojos buscaron a la figura bajita dueña de la armadura amarilla. Cuando la encontró, Uryuu tragó saliva.

La chica a la que todos llamaban Gogo, estaba detrás de la encimera, que hacía de barra, con una copa entre los dedos y una mirada divertida al ver cómo Fred les insistía a Wasabi y Chad que jugaran a las pulseadas.

—Vamos, hombre. ¡Hagan una lucha para probar sus fuerzas heroicas! — rogaba el amante de los monstruos.

Sí, en toda esa situación extraña de héroes y pues, los raros ellos de Karakura, e igual la única cosa que le había dejado con la boca abierta había sido un miembro, a sus ojos, muy singular del equipo.

Una persona que ahora estaba calzada en un vestido negro, luciendo una belleza muy natural aún con ese mechón teñido de púrpura y el maquillaje. Realmente, no es que a Uryuu le sentara mal verla así, de hecho ese toque de ella resultaba muy fascinante, aunque habían platicado apenas unos minutos. Si a platicar significaba que ella hablaba y preguntaba, mientras él no podía responder correctamente nada. A veces deseaba ser más como Kurosaki.

 **¿Ella interesada en ti? En tus sueños, Ishida.** Se dijo a sí mismo.

—¿Perdiste algo? —le dijo Cass Hamada a su costado, haciendo que Ishida saltara.

—¿Hamada-san?

—Puedes llamarme Cass —negó con la mano, sonriendo divertida. La mujer dirigió sus ojos a donde él, luego volvió a verle. —Ya veo, de hecho veo **muy** bien —le miró como callando un ¨¡Te atrapé, picarón!¨

—¡N—No es lo que cree! —intentó defenderse.

—Vamos, vamos, que estás en San Fransokyo ahora —rió—. Si quieres un consejo, lo mejor que puedo decirte es que las chicas de aquí **adoran** a los **nerds** —le dio una palmadita en el hombro y antes de irse le guiñó un ojo. — Ve por la chica.

Ese comentario le había hecho sentir aliviado, aunque no supo como tomarse eso de ¨nerd¨, al principio lo sintió como un insulto pero luego trató de re-pensarlo. ¿Sería verdad lo que dijo la mujer?

No quedaba otra que probar.

Se acercó al mostrador, donde habían colocado sillas individuales y circulares para hacer que pareciera una barra de bar. Gogo lo vio sentarse y no despegó sus ojos de él, olvidándose de sus dos amigos que todavía estaban a un costado aunque más atentos de subir volumen a la música dentro del local que otra cosa.

Esa chica solía ponerlo nervioso por cómo actuaba alrededor de él, siempre tan impetuosa, liberada y experta en controlarse.

Uryuu se echó valor.

—¿Qué hace una chica como tú, en un sitio como este? —preguntó intentando sonar lo más normal posible. Pero su voz salió diferente a lo que planeaba, le salió como...

¨Ishida Uryuu, intentando coquetear por primera vez en sus 17 años de vida.¨

¡Como eso! Para que ella no se diera cuenta de su error, no dejó de mirarla, tratando de actuar calmado.

A diferencia de Uryuu, Gogo no estaba nada nerviosa. Sólo bajó los ojos y le dio una mirada felina, por dentro estaba divertida con su intento de coqueteo.

—Un hombre me hizo daño —La chica inició de la nada inventando, pero luego trató de decir partes de su historia real. —Ha habido mucha gente en mi vida, muchos hombres, todos ellos luchadores. Luego viene **este hombre** , que no es como cualquier persona que he conocido —Uryuu se sintió un poco desanimado. Pues si eso era cierto, ¿Qué oportunidad tenía él?

Pero... Gogo aún no había terminado de hablar, así que sintió la necesidad de oírla hasta el final y ella agrandó su sonrisa al ver lo interesado que estaba él en cada palabra que decía. — Él no quiere ser un luchador —anunció... Y eso le dio esperanzas.

Antes cuando se enfrentaron al Arrancar que atacó la ciudad, los habitantes de Karakura les dijeron que se alejaran de la zona. La chica no quería escapar ni dejar de pelear, igual que sus compañeros con trajes, y Uryuu tuvo que llamarla por su nombre, dejándole en claro que conocía quienes eran realmente. Sin embargo, un inesperado grupo de hollows se avecinaron y los héroes terminaron uniéndose a la lucha.

Después, una calmada Gogo le había preguntado cómo los veía o si le gustaban los héroes. El Quincy no supo qué responder, no quería sonar muy pegado al papel que él mismo tenía en Karakura.

 **Me parece algo noble, que ustedes sean personas que luchan de esa manera, arriesgando sus vidas por los demás.**

Por otro lado, era un poco más filosófico pensar que en realidad odiaba las peleas y que, ser alguien que peleaba, quería decir que lo hacían porque alguien siempre estaba en peligro.

 **Aunque yo no quiero ser un luchador.**

De ahí el comentario de la chica. Era obvio, con el tono, la mirada y el hecho de que ella se refiriera a él, recordándole lo único claro que le dijo en sus conversaciones.

El pobre Quincy estaba que se desmayaba, aún así quiso mantener un poco de su orgullo y de paso, hacerle saber qué pensaba de su elección. De haber puesto sus ojos en él.

 **Por muy lista que seas, no actúes como si fueras mayor que yo... aunque lo seas.** Se quejó en su mente.

—Escoges muy mal a los hombres, niña —fingió un tono de burla, que a mala suerte salió débil.

Pero ella volvió a pillarlo desprevenido y esta vez fue imposible que Uryuu le sostuviera la mirada a esos ojos brillantes y juguetones.

—Él no es tan malo. Sí, tiende a enojarse a veces —comentó recordando las incontables veces que lo vio discutir con Ichigo de cualquier tontería. —Pero en el fondo es gentil —afirmó recordando las **otras** incontables veces en lo caballeroso que se comportó Uryuu con Cass, Honey Lemon o ella misma—. No conozco a nadie como él —bueno, estaba Tadashi. Pero él no era material para citas, el chico estaba más interesado en otros temas que en tener novia y ella más interesada en tenerlo de amigo.

Y estaba Uryuu, que era tan malditamente adorable, además de guapo y era el único chico que conocía que le provocaba **esa** clase de sentimientos—. Todos mis amigos son peleadores, en cambio, él se pasa su vida evitando hacerlo... —ella hablaba de cómo Uryuu se quejaba con Ichigo, diciendo que no disfrutaba **matar** hollows—. Porque sabe que va a ganar.

Todo ese discurso ¨Pro Ishida¨, hizo que el susodicho quisiera devolverle la mirada y que viese que no estaba tan nervioso como Gogo quería.

—Y también es un gran nerd.

Pero esa frase fue la gota que derramó el vaso, ya muchos halagos para un día y el Quincy no pudo más que hacer el rostro a un lado.

Gogo pensó que lo había hecho sentir mal, así que agregó un poco confundida y alarmada.

—A las chicas les gustan.

Eso solo logró que el rostro de Uryuu se pusiera más rojo y que la sonrisa nerviosa no se le quitara de la cara.

Al menos ahora sabía que ser un nerd no era tan malo como pintaban.


End file.
